The overall objective is to develop Eldecalcitol (ED-71) for colorectal cancer prevention in a preclinical model. Specifically, the Contractor shall obtain required quantities of ED-71, establish the optimal dose and/or non-calcemic dose, perform in depth assessment of ED-7-mediated colon cancer prevention in APC-min mice, in addition to, identifying ED-71 specific molecular target(s) in preventing tumor frequency, incidence, multiplicity, etc. in APC-min mice.